Heart and Lungs
by n0rthsh0r3
Summary: <html><head></head>A relationship like theirs was bound to be difficult but Tegan was prepared for whatever may happen. However, will Sara's mistakes haunt her? QUINCEST. TEGAN/SARA</html>


**You Made My Body Feel Heaven Bound**

It was so snowy in Montreal. I had forgotten what it was like to look out the window and see nothing but white hills upon white hills. I hadn't actually stayed in Montreal in years. Sara was usually in Vancouver if we weren't touring so I had no reason to travel out to the snowy French city. Then, Sara suggested I spend New Year's there with her and I couldn't or wouldn't say no. Upon packing my bags, I pondered what would the appropriate attire be for spending two weeks cooped up in Sara's cozy Montreal house. I knew most days we would spend under a blanket watching TV, reading or kissing so honestly, clothes weren't much of a concern to me.

However, Sara seemed to be upset with what I'd brought. She opened my suitcase on the second day we arrived and gasped. I was seated in her bed, up against the headboard under a heap of sheets and Sara was opening the suitcase on the end of the bed. She looks up at me, squinting her eyes and saying, "Tegan! You packed like a five-year-old!"

I yawn from my spot on her huge comfy bed and rub my eyes. I admire her frustration and it just shows that I can't bring myself to get offended. I nod and look at her with dreamy eyes, my lips curving up into a happy grin. She throws a pair of underwear at me and they hit my face. I laugh and sit up a bit more, tossing my underwear back at her. Sara returns with a death stare.

"I am not joking, Tegan! It's fucking freezing outside and you've basically packed summer clothes!" she says and pulls the suitcase off the bed. "We can completely forget going out tomorrow night!"

I crawl over to her and look up at her with big innocent eyes before replying, "Sara, baby, you've got piles and piles of clothes in your closet. I figured we could share."

"Don't _figure_ anything, Tegan! That's rude."

I knew what Sara was doing. She was _controlling_ me. She did it often, it was just her personality. See, I was the complete opposite. I didn't feel the need to make sure everything was just how I wanted it. I laid back and let stuff happen. That's why Sara and I fit each other so well.

I look up at her, reaching for her hand and telling her, "Honey, it's no biggie. We both know that aside from tomorrow, you and I are going to be stuck in your house all day and night. There wasn't a need to bring many clothes because you'd be taking them off of me the second I put them on."

She rolls her eyes and turns away from me, making her way down the hall and into the kitchen. I knew that Sara was going for another cup of coffee. She was feeling stressed all day because we were going out tomorrow and the reminder of her "cheating anniversary" was getting heavy on her. You see, a year ago, Sara cheated on me while at a club on New Year's. We were going to that same club to celebrate and Sara assured me that this woman would be there. I knew of the heavy guilt that weighed heavy on Sara's shoulders. I witnessed how it affected her every day. She would touch me in a certain place and completely retract, remembering how she touched that woman in the same place. Me? I was way more forgiving. Sara cheated on me and I couldn't care less! I was fully aware that our type of relationship came with difficulties and that cheating was definitely going to be one of them.

Hearing the sounds of Sara's coffee machine, I find myself in the kitchen. I see my twin, standing at the counter with a pensive look on her face. I open the fridge, extracting a can of coke from the twelve pack that Sara bought exclusively for me. I crack it open and take a sip, looking at my twin. She pours the coffee into her favorite, black cup and brings it to her mouth. I watch her take in the warmth on her face and slight smile plays at her lips. I see this scene numerous times a day and each time I have to giggle.

She looks up at me with a playful glare and I put my coke down, wrapping my arms around her. She places her coffee on the counter and wraps her arms around my neck. She brushes her nose against mine, "I can still remember everything, Tegan."

"I know," I tell her, "but it's okay. I forgave you months ago."

Sara hugs me tight, sliding her fingers in my hair as she holds me against her body. We stand like this for what seems like hours but isn't even five minutes. Then I pull away and move my hands to hold her jaw, kissing her lips softly.

She groans but smiles, "God, you taste like that filthy soda."

"Well you taste _and_ smell like that bitter coffee," I tease back playfully.

Soon, Sara's lips meet mine and I melt against them. Anytime I'm feeling the slightest bit unsure or guilty all that I need is to feel Sara's lips on me and then I remember that we're meant to be like this. I try to think about the positives all the time but that proves to be difficult. Sara's lips move from mine to my jawline and then up to my ears. She takes my earlobe between her teeth and tugs. The feeling is extremely familiar and my hands are grabbing her hips to pull her close to me. Her lips meet mine for a second before she whispers, "Bedroom."

I lift my tiny twin and start to carry her to the bedroom, stopping every so often to push her against a wall and make out with her. Her grip on me is desperate. She's holding me as tight as she can and it's all I can think about. While I've got her pushed against the hallway wall, she reaches for the hem of my tank top and starts easing it up and off of me. She discards of the thin material and our lips meet again, my tongue finding hers almost immediately. My younger counterpart is moaning into my mouth and truly, I am eating it up. We separate briefly to dispose of Sara's shirt and bra. The second our lips are attached, I pull her off the wall and walk to the bedroom where Sara loosens from my grip and stands before me. I get on my knees and unbutton her jeans. They're a little tight on Sara and it makes it harder to peel them off of her but I won't complain; I love the way they look on her. When I finally get them off of her, my lips begin to plant kisses all around her thighs. She slides her fingers in my hair and looks down at me with a smile.

I stand up again and Sara unties the drawstring on my shorts and shoves them down. She then wraps her arms around my neck again and we look into each other's eyes for quite a while before kissing. The kiss is tender and sweet and I'm not sure if I've ever felt anything like it. I mean, my stomach ignites with such a passion for Sara. It's not even purely sexual. It's got layers upon layers of definition and one day I will be able to divulge all of them to her. She pulls away slowly, still keeping our bodies close. Her pupils double in size and I know it's because she's thinking about how much she loves me. I lift her up and lay her on the bed, sliding into my place between her thighs which I can feel the heat radiating off of. It's exciting to feel her like that because God, it's been about ten years of us being together like this and it's incredible that I can arouse Sara so easily. I lay my head next to hers, holding her waist as I look at her.

"I have never seen anything as beautiful as you," I tell her which immediately makes her blush and cover her face.

I chuckle softly and trail my fingers lower until they're tucked into the waistband of her undies. Then, I tug them lower and lower until Sara kicks them off. I lick my fingers and lower them to rub Sara's clit but I can see that my makeshift lube wasn't needed because Sara has already naturally lubricated herself immensely. In fact, it's a dirty mess between her legs. I lick up her neck and bit her jaw, "Holy fuck, you're so wet."

I feel her nod against me and I slip a finger inside of her, her cunt greedily tightening around the single digit. I work the finger in and out of her a few more times before she's begging for a second. I obey, sliding the second finger inside of her easily. I kiss along her jaw and her face but of course, I end up kissing her lips more than anything else. I swipe my tongue along her lower lip and she opens her mouth giving me the opportunity to lick inside of it which elicits a moan from my twin. I smile against her open mouth and her hands are moving to push my underwear down. I stop fingering her momentarily to rid myself of the soiled material before climbing back on her and continuing our open-mouthed kiss while sliding my fingers back inside of her. I feel Sara's hands snake back down and she moves two fingers up and down my slit. I gasp into our kiss which causes a smile to appear on Sara's lips. Sara moves her fingers lower and then we're even. We're pumping our fingers in and out of each other at the same time, which is something we've done before but with everything that was going on, it felt incredible. It felt more meaningful than anything we've ever done before.

I pull away from the kiss to look at her. Sweat has collected on her face and it makes her bangs cling to her sticky forehead. I curl my fingers up and her expression changes quite a bit. Before, she was smiling up at me but the second my fingers turned to meet her sweet spot, her mouth opened. Sara does the same to me and I grit my teeth. I straighten out my fingers but curl them an instant later. I keep doing this until Sara's close to coming. I can tell she's close because she's almost stopped her fingers inside of me altogether. Soon, I'm met with a yelp from my twin with an accompanying whimper before hearing my name, "Tegan… Oh, Tegan… Tee…"

I smile at Sara and pull my fingers out, bringing them to our faces. I lick one of my fingers before sliding them inside of Sara's mouth. She sucks on the digits as she makes eye contact with me. She's still whimpering and squirming beneath me. I pull my fingers out and hold her jaw, kissing her a little forcefully. She recovers from her high and her fingers start moving in and out of me again. I moan out softly and she pulls away from me.

"Get on your back, Tee," she pats my thigh.

I listen to her as fast as I can, moving on my back and watching as my sister gets up from the bed and walks to her closet. I know what she's getting and it just makes me more excited. Sara returns donning a new found "male" bravado, like I thought she would. She licks her lips as she gets back on the bed and moves to kiss me. The kiss is heated right off the bat, my hands shooting down to feel the present she's got on for me. I look at Sara as she pulls away and moves her hands down as well. I spread my pussy for her and I see her look down in between us. She aligns the fake cock with my entrance and slides it in slowly. With each inch, I gasp. She smiles at me and slips all the way in, her hips meeting my thighs. I moan out rather loudly as she rocks her hips into me.

"Sara…" I moan as she thrusts in and out of me.

Nobody can fuck me like Sara can. Literally, I've been fucked by a number of girls wielding a strap on but none of them could do it like Sara could. It was like she knew at just what angle to fuck me at and at what exact pace I needed to be fucked at. Like right now, she hits me right in that spot and it forces my eyes to flutter shut, open and then shut again but not before they rolled back. I hold the back of my thighs right above my knees as Sara pounds me, her hands firmly on the bed on either side of my body. At this angle, I can feel Sara so deep. The sound of her slapping against me is pretty arousing itself and dare I say hypnotic. Eventually, Sara gets me there and I let her know.

"Sara! I'm gonna cum… I'm right there… shit, yeah… fuck! I'm coming! Sara! I'm fucking coming, baby!"

Sara doesn't slow down right away, she keeps moving inside of me. Her cock drags against my walls and pulls out more and more cum each time it does so. I sit up slightly once Sara's stopped and I watch as she pulls out and I get to see her hot pink cock covered in my cum. I smile and she leans down to kiss me tenderly. I smile widely at her and she chuckles.

"God, I feel incredible…" I tell her, wrapping my arms around her and clinging tightly onto her body.

She moves her hands down to pull off the harness and then cuddles back into me. It feels like we're staring into each other's eyes forever until we finally pass out.


End file.
